


HQ ! Dating Series ‹ Kuroo Testsurō ›

by chuuyaswaifu



Series: Haikyu!! Dating Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Lemon, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance, backed up, from wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyaswaifu/pseuds/chuuyaswaifu
Summary: FEATURING: KUROO TETSURŌAn impassive face, a teasing smirk, a huge and tall built with a terrible bed-hair.Here are 10 things of what it is like dating Kuroo Tetsurō.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Haikyu!! Dating Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1215645
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	HQ ! Dating Series ‹ Kuroo Testsurō ›

**Author's Note:**

> ————  
> A/n:  
> Hey, hey, hey!  
> It's been a hell of a year, it's almost ending and sadly my life hasn't improved.  
> Your sadt author is back!

**1** **. Hates it when you don't take your life seriously.**

**_Prompt_ ** _:_  
_"What will become of you in the future!?"_

Life could really get anymore bothersome. It was Sunday, in the afternoon at that. You were lying on your back, facing the beige ceiling of your apartment. You can tell the sun is about to set from the shadows cast from a small gap between the curtain and the window. You sighed, stretching, your arms found their way to a collection of scattered papers and books on the floor bringing you back to reality that you have a goddamn research paper to finish and submit tomorrow. You sighed again, you've lost the motivation you needed to finish this chore.

A knock echoed inside the now dark room, it was unnoticed by the sleeping figure on the floor, one he guessed was his girlfriend. _'What a waste of good sofa..'_ he pondered, gently locking the doorknob and tucking his spare key into his duffle bag. He immediately came to her apartment after a long afternoon practice at his university, though they didn't go to the same institution he made sure to frequent her place, not for his own good but for hers, is what he always tell people.

As he padded across the room he noticed the disarray of books and crumpled papers on the floor and he realized that she must've been busy with schoolwork. His lips curved upwards, he knew how much she hated such things. Through the dim lighting he made his way towards her, his bag dropped somewhere along the way and he lied beside her, spooning her from behind. She groaned, as always, never used to such things. He did it on purpose though, he knew it would wake you up.

"Ugh Kuroo, get off." you muttered, refusing to open your eyes and let sleep leave.

You heard him chuckle beside you, tightening his embrace on your stomach. A gesture which made you even more fussy. "Why are you even here."

"Just needed some powerhug from my girlfriend. I came after practice." he gave your cheek a kiss. Needless to say, you're now fully awake in his arms.

You turned to face him. "You could've saved your remaining energy by going to the comfort of your home with Bo and not struggling with other passengers to commute for an hour here. Just so you know, I have no food."

He just smiled at you, eyes crinkling. "What was it that I heard there? Are you perhaps jelly over Bokuto Koutarō?"

You rolled your eyes, smiling alongside him as you pushed his face away. "Oh shut up, you know how much you guys are soo into each other. I wouldn't want to be the third party."

Kuroo merely snorted beside you. Propping his head with his hands as he looked at you rearranging the things on your floor. "What are you doing by the way? I bought konbini food for dinner."

You hummed in approval. "I was trying to start on a research paper but half-way through I realized these things" you waved sheets of papers on his line of sight "aren't compatible with me. God, Tetsu you should've told me college is such a pain, I would've opted out of it — oops." you paused, seeing as his mouth turned into a line and his brows furrowed.

 _'Here goes the lecture, I always forget how uptight he can be—'_ you heard him exhale.

"Y/n" he started.  
"I know..."  
He tutted. "No you don't."

You gave him a kiss to shut him up. "Tetsu, no lectures please. I'm sorry, you know I don't mean those, I was just complaining."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "I know. I know. I just get worried, I'm too far away and I can't help you with your school works anytime."

You flicked his forehead. "Hey! I'm a big girl I can do them myself!"

"Says the same person who failed to submit 40% of her laboratory reports on time"

"That was one time! It wasn't even my fault the cat decided to shred the papers overnight!" you scowled, throwing a piece of crumpled paper at him. "Geez. You worry too much."

He got up, and sat down on a squat facing you. "Of course I do! You're my girlfriend and I am a nice person, so I worry."

"A nice person wouldn't emphasize they're nice when speaking." you murmured, loud enough for him to hear. You heard shuffling behind you, and when you turned to face him he was already ready to tackle you into a hug.

"Hey!! Get off you big log!"

He stayed there, satisfied. "Oh y/n. Should I move in? I really worry how much of a good procrastinator you are." he exclaimed.

You laughed at how dramatic his tone was, though he did it on purpose. "It's a talent."

He gasped. "What will become of you in the future!?" a smile started to form on his lips.

"Lemme think. I could become a house-wife? But that's doubtful. I could just find me a sugar daddy online and hope I can live off from that 'til I'm old and gray." you replied, a squeal left your lips when he pinched your sides.

"That wasn't a nice joke."

You rolled your eyes. "Why not you become 'the sugar daddy?'" you winked.

His reaction was priceless, it made you laugh out loud. You knew the thought that crossed his mind.

"I really hate you and your mouth." he groaned.

"I'm sure you do. We both know you mean the opposite" you taunted.

He covered your mouth with his hand, "Oh shut up now, you smartass."

You laughed again. "I got it from the best."

"Who?" He asked, removing his hand.

"Who else? Myself of course." he rolled his eyes, and smiled alongside you.

"Come on. Let's get up and have food, I'll try help you finish your paper so you can at least experience submitting on time for once." he snickered, just as a piece of notebook came flying towards him.


End file.
